Salvatore's Anatomy
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: INACTIVE. Jenna, Elena and Jeremy move to Seattle for a new start. Elena is joined by Bonnie and Caroline and the three attend Seattle Uni. There they meet the Salvatore brothers. In an attempt to cope, Jeremy overdoses and is sent to SGMWH. T maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

**Salvatore's Anatomy**

**Chapter 1- Welcomes**

**Written with Forever-Diamonds**

**A/N: So, this is the first ever Grey's/TVD crossover fic :D**

ooo

"Damon, hurry up. You are blessed with super-speed and you choose to spend your immortal life robbing the blood bank at a hospital. _Slowly._ If you're gonna do it, do it quickly." Stefan murmured under his breath, thankful for their super hearing.

"What's the rush, brother?" Damon shouted in reply, causing a few strange looks from the nearby nurses.

"Shhh! Damon! Shut up!" Stefan hissed. Damon rolled his ice blue eyes.

"Live a little, Steffie! It's like a candy shop in here, so much choice! I could go for A, or AB or O neg…"

"Damon!" Stefan was getting frustrated now, "We are going to get caught!"

"Oh, you and your _morals_!" Damon mocked his brother's voice with surprising accuracy, "come on, I'm done here."

ooo

Elena sat in the hospital waiting room, crying her eyes out. Her aunt Jenna sat comforting her, while Brian, Jenna's newest boyfriend, had gone to get coffee. A tall dark haired boy, who looked about 21, was sauntering down the hall confidently. A few steps behind walked a boy with lighter hair, who was clearly embarrassed by his company. The older-looking boy, catching Elena's eye, stopped abruptly, causing the other to walk into him.

"Clumsy, clumsy Stefan!" Damon tutted mockingly, shoving his brother. Stefan just glared at him.

"Why did you stop?" Damon tilted his head slightly in Elena's direction and Stefan gasped. They remained like this for a few seconds, until Damon walked over to the poor girl, who was really starting to freak out. He waited until his face was really close to hers before saying cautiously, "Katherine?"

"No…I'm Elena."

"Oh, is this another one of your games? Seriously not funny, Katherine, snap out of it!" He felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Damon…"

"No, Stefan!" he spat.

"Damon, listen!" Damon paused, and that's when he noticed it. A heartbeat. Two heartbeats, Elena's and one belonging to the woman next to her.

"…..shall we go?" Damon's voice was high and girly. He straightened up and walked briskly out of the hospital.

"Sorry about him, you look familiar that's all." Stefan nodded in apology before following his brother. Elena was confused.

"Jenna, I'm just going to get some air." And she stood up to follow the two boys.

"What just happened?" Jenna said to herself.

ooo

**A/N: This is really short just to set up the story. Please review! Emily and Stassia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salvatore's Anatomy**

**Chapter 2: Conversations Overheard**

**Written with Forever-Diamonds**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN TVD OR GREY'S (but Emily has dibs on McDreamy)**

ooo

Elena raced after the tall dark haired boy, yelling, "Wait!" at his disappearing form. Ignoring her, he continued to walk away. Finally she caught up with him, and grabbed the sleeve of his leather jacket. He spun round and glared at her.

"Can I help you?"

His eyes were dark, and he looked like he wanted to kill her. She swallowed. "Um...well...I was wondering what your names are."

His eyes widened for a second before a smirk crept onto his face. "Well of course, how rude of me." He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, smirking at the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Damon Salvatore, at your service. And this is my pathetic excuse for a younger brother, Stefan."

Elena smiled. "Do you guys live here? I moved a few months ago, so I don't really know anyone that well."

"We do, actually. Stefan and I are going to Seattle University."

"Oh really! Me too!"

Stefan, who had been quiet until this point, cut over his brother before he said anything else that would embarrass him or give their secret away. "I'm studying American history and politics."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that fascinating piece of information, Steffie. Now, we really must be going. Goodbye, Elena Gilbert."

As he turned to go, Elena remembered something. "Back there, when you thought I was Katherine, what were you listening for before you realised I wasn't her?"

"Hmm, you don't miss a trick, do ya? I was listening for...Stefan, why don't you tell her what you told me to listen for?" He plastered the fakest possible smile on his face and turned to face his brother.

Stefan blinked a few times, and stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "I...ah...um...I was listening for...um...ah...I was listening for my phone. I...thought I heard it ringing and I…wanted to make sure it wasn't. It had nothing to do with us mistaking you for Katherine. Yeah, that's exactly what happened.'

Damon looked unconvinced and turned back to Elena. "Don't mind him, his thought processes are slower than most other people's. So, goodbye."

With that, he turned and marched off. Stefan mumbled a quick "See you in school" in Elena's direction before walking away after his older brother.

Elena was also unconvinced by Stefan's excuse. Something is off about those brothers, she thought. Stefan seems nice enough, but I'm not sure about Damon. Oh well, better go back inside and see Jenna, she thought. And as she walked back into the hospital, a thought occurred to her:

How did he know my last name?

ooo

"Oh crap!" Lexie Grey sighed as she saw the attending she needed lying flat on her face on a gurney. Dr. Bailey was scary enough when she was awake, but she was worse when you had to wake her. "Dr. Bailey? Err…Dr. Bailey?"

"Go away." Bailey turned towards the wall, trying to ignore the persistent intern.

"Err…I have a patient…Joe Dickerson…he needs surgery, shall I book an OR?"

"You need me?" Dr. Bailey's voice was starting to raise in pitch, Lexie knew this was a bad sign and took a step backwards. "Go find a resident, I am trying to sleep!"

"They are all busy! So, shall I? Shall I book an OR? 'Cause he needs surgery, now, he's gonna die and if I don't book an OR that will be my fault and I just need you to approve it."

"Stop…talking! Your words are hurting me!" Dr. Bailey glanced at the chart, "Page Dr. O'Malley, he'll do the surgery."

"Really? Dr. O'Malley?"

"It's a simple surgery; O'Malley is perfectly capable of performing it. You can scrub in if you leave me the hell alone!" Lexie hurried away.

ooo

"You woke up the Nazi?" Alex asked Lexie as he sat down to eat lunch with his friends. Meredith, George, Mark, Cristina and Izzie glared at him.

"Shut up, evil spawn! Continue, Little Grey."

"Yeah there wasn't a resident that was free so I had to wake her up! She got really grouchy!"

"Of course she did, she's Bailey." Derek joined in, sitting next to Meredith. Meredith smiled at him and took his hand. Cristina rolled her eyes. George's pager beeped. He looked at the screen then at Lexie, slightly afraid.

"_It's from you!_"

"Oh, you never got my page? That was over an hour ago, you're in surgery with me at 3 o'clock. OH MY GOD, IT'S 2:55!" George and Lexie got up simultaneously. Derek was paged shortly after and Mark went to sit with Callie and Arizona. Owen came over to the table,

"Hey, I need one of you in the ER today." All of the residents turned to face Cristina.

"What? I'm on cardio today with Dr. Altman!"

"Sorry Yang, you got outvoted!" Owen smirked and walked away. Cristina reluctantly followed.

ooo

"Cal! Guess what?" Mark Sloan slid into the chair next to Arizona and opposite Callie. They both looked slightly annoyed, but also amused.

"Mark, you are a terrible gossip."

"I'm an excellent gossip! Anyways, according to the nurses, blood keeps vanishing from the blood bank!"

"What? What kind of a psycho would do that?" Arizona looked very confused.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing vampires!" Mark laughed at himself and Callie and Arizona just stared at him.

"What are you? 12?"

"Yeah, 13 in August!" Mark winked. The three friends stood up, laughing, and began to walk towards the attending lounge.

_Their whole conversation had been overheard…_

ooo

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Reviews make us happy **** Emily and Stass x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salvatore's Anatomy**

**Chapter 3 – Friendships**

**A/N: So Chapter 3 is here (wooP)! Please, like, review because we, like, love it. Like. Emily and Stassia x**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it!**

ooo

"What do you think? Do you think they know?" Stefan paced the room in frustration, trying to come to a sensible conclusion.

"Know what?" Damon wasn't really listening. He seemed more interested by his tequila bottle.

"About us!" Stefan turned to face his brother to find him facing away from him. He threw a book at Damon, but he turned around and caught it with vampire-like precision and speed. He then threw it straight at Stefan's head.

"SCORE!"

"This is serious, Damon!"

"Chill out! Go kill some bunnies! They were _joking_. A joke is funny. You do know what funny means don't you?" Stefan growled and leaped out of the window. Damon leaned out of the window and shouted after him,

"Tell the squirrels I say hi! I'm sorry I haven't been to visit in a while!" He laughed to himself and returned to his alcohol.

ooo

"Caroline! You free today? Do you want to go to the mall?" Elena spotted her best friend walking by the square.

"Yeah, but I don't feel much like shopping," Caroline said before having a great idea, "I KNOW! Let's go visit Jeremy and use that as an excuse to check out all the hot doctors!"

"OK…." Elena was amused.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie waved at her friends.

"Hey Bonbon! We're going to the hospital to check out hot doctors, wanna come with?"

"Sure, we can say hi to Jeremy at the same time."

"Yeah, yeah, I bet I could bag a male nurse!" Elena and Bonnie shared a glance before bursting into fits of giggles.

ooo

"Ooh! Look at him!" Derek Shepherd was walking down the halls, unaware if the three girls leaning against the wall outside room 432. Meredith walked past and he kissed her.

"Damn! He's taken!" Caroline slumped against the wall. That was the first actually hot doctor they had seen.

"Caroline, you wouldn't have had a chance with him!" Elena was starting to become frustrated. They had been here for three whole hours.

"Oh Elena! I am a hot, young girl who is very willing! A man would be foolish to say no."

"Caroline! He looks about 40!"

"So?"

_"Oh god!"_

ooo

"Buy you a drink?" Damon sat down next to Mark at the bar.

"Sorry, dude, not into that. All for it though!"

"Woah, dude don't flatter yourself! You're so not my type! No, you treated my mom in a house fire 6 months ago. Just...saying thank you!"

"OK, well thanks...I guess." Damon motioned for Joe to bring them both a beer before taking the unoccupied stool next to the older man. He smirked at Mark and extended his hand.

"Damon Salvatore."

Mark took the offered hand and shook it. "Mark Sloan."

ooo

Three hours later, the two men were lying slumped on the bar, laughing like goons at anything and everything. Damon was drunk, because even for a vampire two bottles of scotch and god knows how many vodka shots was excessive. But Mark was completely hammered. He had already given Damon a lot of interesting information about his sex life. They were halfway through their third bottle of scotch when Derek and Owen walked over to the bar. Mark looked up and gave a cheesy grin and waved. "Heyguys! ComemeetmynewfriendDaniel…Darren…David…Damien."

"Damon?" offered Damon.

Mark thrust his finger into the air. "That'stheone!"

Derek sighed. "How much have you two had to drink?"

Damon and Mark both motioned with their fingers that they had had very little, but the way in which they did so contradicted their statement.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Joe, who shrugged and turned away to serve the other customers. Owen sighed and walked over to Damon and Mark. "Guys, we're gonna get you home. But not before you clean up the mess you made. It looks like a bombsite here. You've knocked over all the napkins!"

Both Damon and Mark glanced at Owen, then at each other, and then burst out laughing simultaneously. Derek looked at Owen quizzically. "What's so funny?"

"Napkins!" gasped Damon, slamming his hand repeatedly on the bar before laughing again.

Owen groaned, and grabbed the two men by their collars. "Come on guys, time to get you home."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes _mom_."

"MOM!" exclaimed Mark, before the pair burst into laughter again, collapsing onto the floor.

Owen groaned again. "I give up."

Derek nodded. "Me too."

Owen glanced at him. "So…drink?"

Derek nodded again, and smiled. "Sure." With that the two men walked back over to the bar, leaving Damon and Mark still laughing on the floor. Shortly afterwards, Lexie walked in the door, and, seeing Mark collapsed on the floor, rushed over. When she realised that he was drunk and not injured, she glared at him. "Mark William Sloan, come with me RIGHT NOW!" Mark reluctantly allowed his girlfriend to drag him away, leaving Damon still lying on the bar floor. He shook his head and sniffed. "That guy is _soooo_ whipped."

ooo


End file.
